Remember the Lost
by That Weird Angel
Summary: When Teddy Lupin is opening Chocolate Frog cards with his friends on Christmas day, he comes across two cards that make his emotions fly high. Awful summary, I know. Canon compliant and all the ages of the students are correct according to Harry Potter Wikia. A Christmas present from me to you all! Happy Christmas!


_Christmas 2015_

It was Christmas-time. All was silent in the corridors and classroom of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, aside from Peeves the Poltergeist writing rude words on the chalkboards.

A gay, twinkling of laughter rang out from the Hufflepuff common room. A girl laughed at what a boy had done a few minutes previously.

"Teddy," Victoire Weasley, a fifth year Gryffindor giggled. "Do it again!"

"Okay, okay. I will," Teddy Lupin a metamorphmagus said. He transformed himself into a spitting image of Severus Snape complete with dark, dark, almost black eyes and greasy, limp black hair framing his face. "Happy?"

"Very," Victoire giggled.

Teddy scrunched up his face, concentrated, and returned to his regular self of age seventeen. Teddy was a seventh year Hufflepuff and Head Boy. His hair returned back to its bright turquoise color and not a minute later he was asked again.

"Do mine next Teddy!" James Sirius Potter, a first year Gryffindor demanded.

"Go on Teddy! Do it! Do it!" Bronwyn Maddox, a seventh year Hufflepuff urged loudly.

This was a tradition for the group of friends to have Teddy Metamorph into their Chocolate Frog cards.

"Fine, I'll do it. Give me the card," Teddy said giving into peer pressure.

James's card had been Dumbledore, which resulted into fits of giggles and laughter from everybody in the common room.

"Open one up Teddy!" urged Victoire.

"I will Vic. Just let me pick one," Teddy said as his hair shrunk in length and changed colors, going back to its bright turquoise.

"Don't call me Vic! I don't like it and you know that!" Victoire huffed angrily.

"Calm down Tori," Bronwyn said placing a thin hand on Victoire's shoulder.

Teddy opened up his Frog and ate it, then he looked at the card in the package.

"Who'd ya get?" Bronwyn asked.

"I got Circe," Teddy replied.

"What does it say about her?" James asked.

Teddy obliged and read aloud what it said on the card. "Who's next to open up a Frog?"

"Me," Victoire said. "I better get a good one."

~oOo~

Victoire ended up getting Ronald Weasley.

"Uncle Ron!" Victoire, James, and Teddy all shouted and Bronwyn fell on her back shaking with mirth.

"Teddy, I think you have the next two Frogs. You haven't done any yet," Bronwyn said, having recovered from her fit of laughing.

"Alright," Teddy said reaching his hand into the pile of Chocolate Frogs. He let out a gasp after he opened the Frog's packaging.

"Who is it Teddy?" Bronwyn asked curiously.

"It's mum," Teddy said.

"'Nymphadora Tonks'," Victoire said leaning over and reading the name on the card.

"What does it say about Nymphadora Tonks? Can you change into her Teddy?" James questioned.

"It's says," Teddy began. "'Born in 1973, Nymphadora Tonks became well known because she was a Metamorphmagus. Upon entering Hogwarts at age 11, she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Excelling academically, Nymphadora became an Aurora under the tutelage of Alastor Moody. In 1995 she joined the Order of the Phoenix, formed by the late Albus Dumbledore. She was married to the late Remus Lupin and was briefly widowed in the Battle of Hogwarts. The Order fought in the legendary Battle of Hogwarts but unfortunately Nymphadora was killed in combat by her cousin Bellatrix LeStrange. She is survived by her her mother, Andromeda Tonks and her son.'" Teddy swallowed the lump in his throat before talking again. "I never knew Mum was so famous."

Bronwyn's eyes were sparkling with tears, "Wow, you're kinda famous yourself then. Right?"

"He's not a famous as my Dad," James said.

"My mum was in the infamous Triwizard Tournament," Victoire said. "Open your next one Teddy."

"Okay," Teddy said hesitantly. He reached into the dwindling pile of Chocolate Frogs.

"Open it!" Bronwyn urged again.

"I will, I will Wyn," Teddy said, using Bronwyn's nickname. Teddy opened the packaging of the Frog and gasped again.

"Who's it this time Ted?" James questioned.

"It's Dad," Teddy said not looking up at James.

"What does it say 'bout him? What's his name Teddy?" Bronwyn asked

"'Remus Lupin'," James read.

"What does it say about Lupin?" Victoire asked.

"It's says," Teddy began again. "Born in 1960, Remus John Lupin lead an ordinary Wizarding life until he was six and bit by Fenir Greyback, a werewolf. It caused young Remus to become a werewolf at the full moon, causing his parents to force him to have no friends. When entering Hogwarts at age eleven, he was sorted into Gryffindor and made his first three friends, all fellow Gryffindors, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. He excelled academically but with his condition, it prevented him from landing a stable job until 1993 when he became the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. His secret of being a werewolf was out by the end of the school year and he was forced to resign his postion. Remus was never able to find a new job, even being in the Order of the Phoenix. He was sadly killed in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. He did have a son with his wife Nymphadora Tonks. He is survived by his mother in law, Andromeda Tonks, and his son." Teddy gulped again.

"Your dad's famous then too Teddy," Victoire said quietly.

Suddenly, the clock chimed midnight.

"We better get back to our common room," James said. "Night Teddy!" James then slipped through the painting that covered the enterence to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Night Teddy. Get some sleep," Victoire said before kissing Teddy on the cheek. Victoire then left as well.

"Night Ted. I'm heading to bed," Bronwyn said before going to the girl's dormitories.

Teddy figured he should go to bed as well, it was after midnight. He entered the stairwell going to the boy's dormitories and stopped. I'm going to get Mum and Dad and bring them up with me. Teddy thought.

He turned around and got the two cards. He brought them upstairs with him and set them on his nightstand.

He was the only male Hufflepuff saying behind in his year so he had the dorm all to himself. He undress and put on his pajamas. He said a quick cleaning spell to clean his teeth and then slipped into the warm covers of his bed.

"Goodnight Mum and Dad. I love you," He whispered to the cards looking up at him. His last thought before falling asleep was The lost are always remembered in some form.

Teddy closed his eyes and fell asleep, his hair going from his father's mousy brown and his mother's pink locks unconsciously as he slept.

 _THE END_

* * *

Hello once more my faithful potter heads and fanfiction readers! Big thanks to my lovely beta reader Loki Is My Muse! This was inspired by three words: Remember the lost. My next door neighbor, last year died of ovarian cancer on January 4th. It has almost been a year. Her daughter still lives in the house next to mine. Her daughter is much older than me. About fourty years! I still remember my next door neighbor everything I ride a horse because she loved horses as well. Every week I remember and miss her. That's what this was inspired by. I'm starting to blubber now! Bye for now!

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous world of Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I am writing for fun and only Bronwyn and the plot are my own.


End file.
